Our Little Infinity
by proms.and.promises
Summary: My name is Ally Dawson. My life basically consists of watching America's Next Top Model, going to a support group, and taking daily medication. But sometimes things change. And for me? Well...my life was turned upside down when I met Austin Moon. He changed my life and the way I viewed it. He and I had a strong love that would last forever..our little infinity. *BASED ON TFIOS*
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE STORY IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY**

**Hey everyone! My name is Jessie and I love to write my own versions of shows and movies I love. This is my first story on Fanfiction so don't expect to see perfection in my stories. Anyways, this story is basically a rendition of The Fault in Our Stars, but with Austin and Ally in it. Don't worry it's not going to be an exact replica of the book/movie. I'm going to add my own unique ideas to it as well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Lots of love,**

**-Jessie**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY, THE FAULT IN OUR STARS, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZI E!**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sometimes I think to myself. _What's the point?_ I've been battling cancer for almost 4 years now. I'm bound to die sooner or later, so what's the point in me being here? The only thing that keeps me here is my family. I can't let myself go knowing that it would hurt them.

When I was 13, first diagnosed with cancer, I wasn't doing well at all. I was struggling immensely to stay healthy, but I knew that there was no beating this horrific disease. One day, it all just happened in a flash. The water in my lungs was starting to fill and I knew that cancer had beaten me at its game. I was in the hospital room, trying to keep my eyes open to see how my parents were taking it. They noticed me demanding myself to keep trying.

"_It's ok, honey." My mom had sobbed. "You can go."_

I then realized that I had no chance at starting a new life and gently closed my eyes. But not before I heard my mother's terrifying words.

"_I'm not going to be a mother anymore."_

I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly burst my eyes open and got this sense of energy flow throughout my body.

'_I did it.' _I thought to myself. _'I beat it at its own game.'_

But little did I know that it was only round 1. And plenty more were to come.

I guess I probably should've introduced myself before dragging you into my rough back story. Should we start over? Yeah? Okay.

Hi. Wait sorry that's an awkward beginning... Should I just keep going?

Ok. Let me try again.

Sup. I'm Ally...Okay that's better.

My full name is Allyson Marie Dawson and I was diagnosed with thyroid cancer when I was 13 years old and have been taking medication every day since then.

I have always dreamt of being a regular teenager. You know, going to parties, making friends, and taking pot. The usual.

But since life cursed me with cancer, I can't be your average teenager. I can't go to parties, I don't have many friends, and I don't have a fake ID to take pot. Do you "take" pot? Or like.. whatever I'll look it up later.

My only friend is Patricia De la Rosa, better known as Trish. I say "better known" because you better know to call her Trish. If you call her by her full name, you might lose a thumb or two...

I love to watch _America's Next Top Model _with my mom. Speaking of my mother, she forces me to go to this support group once a week so cancer victims can "talk out their feelings". Give me a break...

She says I need to make more friends, but is a support group really going to solve my friendless problem? It's just a circle of people gathered in "the heart of Jesus" as Patrick, our dickless support group leader (diagnosed with a cancer that infects your balls), likes to call it.

The only person I've become acquaintances with at support group was Isaac, a teenager that is about to lose his eyesight to cancer. He and I have only talked a few times, but he's cool I guess.

Besides support group, taking medication, and watching _ANTM_, I love to read _An Imperial Affliction_. It's a book about a girl named Anna, who lives a life with cancer battling in it and tries to defeat it at its own game, but fails to.

So..yeah. That pretty much sums up my suck-ish life full of watching fashion television and going to a church to learn about victims of cancer.

So, I bet all of you read about half way and then stopped. I don't blame you. My life is not the best it could be, but I'm still thankful for being here today and being able to tell you my story. This is the story of my life.

**Ok, so whad'ya think? Please leave reviews and if you liked it put ALLY'S STORY in a review. If you didn't put PATRICIA in a review. KK, well that's it for today. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll probably update tomorrow so make sure to follow this story! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry for saying I'd update 3 days ago. My bad... I've been busy. But here's another chapter for y'all. See if you can guess what song Ally starts writing in this chapter. I'll give you a virtual hug if you can guess it without looking it up. Enjoy!**

**Lots of love,**

**Jessie**

Chapter 2: Our Little Infinity

I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice.

"Honey, we have to go to the hospital today. Your doctor and I are going to discuss some things."

I slowly lifted my head from my pillow curiously. "Things? What kind of things?"

She sighed and looked at me.

"Don't deny it Allyson, you know what I'm talking about."

I did.

"Mom, for the last time I'm not depressed!"

"You don't know that! Your doctor said one of the symptoms of depression is denying you have it!"

"That's the biggest crap I've ever heard." I sighed. I plopped back on the pillow dramatically.

I knew that I was right but I didn't want to make my mom upset. "But whatever, I'll go."

She looked taken back. "Well, that's a first."

We both erupted into tiny fits of laughter.

My mom suddenly stopped laughing and looked into my brown eyes.  
"Promise me something, honey."

Well that was random.. "Depends on what it is..."

"Promise me that you and I will always love each other no matter what happens?"

Is my mom scared? Wait, am I in a stage of death again and she didn't tell me? Why would she all of a sudden bring this 'love' stuff up?

"I promise, mom."

She smiled brightly and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Well today is support group day! So after the doctor's office, I'll drive you over to the church."

I knew she wasn't done with her sentence.

"So you can make some friends."

"Mom, I have plenty of friends. I have Trish! And my book!"

"Honey, a book is an inanimate object. How is it your friend?"

This conversation again? Ugh.

"Because I can relate to the book. I can relate to Trish when she has problems, right?" she nods. "Well, when I'm having problems, I can relate to this book. So, therefore, it is my friend."

"Well," she starts. "That's a good point."

I punched the air in victory.

"But still doesn't make sense."

I quickly put my fist down and looked at her like "You could've said that before I got excited and fist bumped the air."

She looked at me and then her watch. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"We're going to be late for the doctor's. It's almost eight o' clock! C'mon, get dressed, brush your teeth, just do what you can."

She then rushed downstairs to make me some "to-go" breakfast as she likes to call it. I like to call it "pancakes in a blender".

I finished getting ready right in time to hear my mom yell, "ALLYSON, YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Coming!" I finished straightening out my jacket and slowly came down the stairs.

I quickly ate my mushy food and my mom and I rushed into the car. Well..she rushed. I can't, or...you know, so .. yeah.

Sorry for being so awkward with my thinking and stuff I'm just an awkward person...

Since it was a 20 minute drive to the hospital, I got out my songbook and tried to write a new song. Did I mention I write songs? No? Whoops.

Well I do. I love music. Whether it's singing, dancing (which I can't do), writing, or just listening to it, I can't get enough of it.

I got my special pen out of the book and started to write down lyrics that flowed throughout my head.

_If you want it, take it.__  
__I should've said it before.__  
__Try to hide it, fake it.__  
__I can't pretend anymore_.

That's as much as I could come up with for now.

We arrived at the hospital already anyways.

My mom and I got out of the car, just in time to see the doctor.

We walked inside the building and sat down on the couches full of sickness.

A nurse walked through the doors that connects the lobby and doctor's offices. "Allyson Marie Dawson?"

My mom and I stood up and follows the nurse down to Dr. Michaels' office.

Once she opened the door for us, we kindly acknowledged her saying thank you. "Dr. Michaels will be here soon. You can take a seat over there." She pointed to some chairs in the back of the office.

Have you ever wondered when you're at the doctor's office, HOW MANY SICK PEOPLE SAT IN THIS CHAIR?!

Ew.

Hopefully, they clean them. Hopefully.

Again, sorry for my awkwardness.

"Are you nervous?" my mom suddenly asked me.

"Why would I be?" I asked confused. She shook her head.

"Well, today we're gonna find out the answer to the 'big question'." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, it's not a big question and I already know the answer to it. No!"

"Honey, that's for the doctor to decide."

I sighed and looked out the window on my left. Have you ever noticed how pretty nature is...?

Never mind, I'm just going to play Flappy Bird.

_Ally, stop. This is ridiculous.__  
_  
I know Flappy Bird is frustrating, but it's not ridiculo-...wait. WHO SAID THAT?

"Mom?"

She turned towards me. "What sweetie?"

Huh? "Um, never mind."

She looked at me confused and concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her.

"Okay.."

WHO WAS THAT

_Who, me? Ohh I'm your conscience.__  
_  
Cooooool. What's your name?

_You're kidding me, right? Dude, we're the same person.__  
_  
Ohh I get it now...

_Well goody for you... Bye.__  
_  
Wait why where you lecturing me on Flappy Bird?

Hello?

Dammit, she left.

Well, here comes the doctor. Time to PROVE MY MOM THAT I'M NOT DEPRESSED.


End file.
